


[newtmas]72 hours(finished)

by laokeng



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 律师
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

洛杉矶的天变化无常，刚刚还是阳光灿烂，下一秒就成了乌云密布。这点托马斯颇有体会，就好像他们的头纽特。刚刚还笑嘻嘻的说着完结了一个大案子要给他们发红包的，等接完一个电话，纽特的脸色立刻就变得凝重。

纽特愁眉不展，“我们要接一个紧急的案子了，委托人已经到楼下了。”

米诺立刻冲下去将委托人带上来。托马斯打量着他，旧T恤衫，小背心，朴素的牛仔裤，不像是律所寻常的目标客户群。这种穷小子不像是能付得起城里第一律师所律师费的人。

委托人叫马德里，纽特妹妹酒吧里的一个小酒保。他过来是因为他现在牵涉到一起谋杀案。

马德里无奈的解释：“因为我是最后一个见到好莱坞女星朱丽叶的那个人，所以就被列为嫌疑犯了。这太荒谬了，我是清白的。老板让我过来找你们，说你们是唯一可以证明我清白的律师团队。”

米诺上前，轻轻拍拍他的肩，“放轻松，我们一定会的。我们可是这片最好的律师团队。纽特和托马斯是我们的主要辩护律师，他们的辩护无懈可击。特蕾莎，我们最好的证据师，不会放过任何一个能证明你无罪的证据，我可是有检察官的出身，完全了解庭审的审判过程，放心好了。”

“可是，三天之后就开庭了，你们真的可以么？”马德里依旧在犹豫。

这个时候，托马斯示意纽特看他们会议室的电视，上面正报道着好莱坞女星朱丽叶失踪的消息。新闻还同时报道出朱丽叶亲友对其失踪的看法。他们一致认为朱丽叶是遇害了，因为她下周就要和本地巨富之子订婚了。谁会在这么幸福的时刻玩儿失踪？

“为什么就不可能呢？她那天喝醉了，让我开车送她的时候还不停地抱怨不想订婚。说什么有钱人家还这么小气、财产协议什么的。”马德里对于电视里的报道导异常生气。

纽特眉头紧锁盯着新闻，一只手撑着下巴思考着什么。托马斯站在他边上小声问：“这个案子我们接吧，我感觉他说的都是真的。”

纽特微微抬起眼角，看着托马斯，“说过多少次了，不要带着感情接案子。”

托马斯不撇撇嘴，纽特知道托马斯的正义感一辈子都不可能减少。他无奈的摇摇头，动作幅度很小，但还是被托马斯捕捉到了。

“嘿，纽特，不是还有你么。”托马斯揽着纽特的肩，十分信任的看着他。纽特扯嘴角，习惯了托马斯的依赖。

电视上的新闻接着报道：检方盖里指出，他们检查了当晚马德里送朱丽叶的车。在车的内部发现了血迹，这证明马德里就是绑架朱丽叶的犯人。

纽特不满的皱皱眉，“你让检方查你的车了？你知不知道直到我们找你之前，你要对所有的事情都守口如瓶？！”

马德里无奈，“他们说如果我不这么做，就直接以干预执法起诉我。”

纽特翻了个白眼，托马斯赶紧出来解围，“你的车里为什么会有血？”

马德里颓然，“朱丽叶当晚喝多了，她直接脱了鞋走在地上，被石子划到脚。”

米诺安慰他，“别难过。我们会赢的。”

一直沉默的特蕾莎突然开口，“可是现在找不到朱丽叶，连尸体都没有，无法证明马德里的证言。”

纽特手插裤袋，靠着桌子，“你现在去自首，全权委托我们做你的律师，除了我们让你说的话，一个字都不要多说。这样可以最大程度的保证你接受公正庭审。”

马德里点点头，“我女朋友也不能和他说么？”

米诺惊讶，“你有女朋友？！真的是太好了，可以给你的庭审加分。稳定的平凡关系可以打消评审团对你带入的先入为主的观点。”

马德里的眼里亮起了希望。

距离庭审还有72小时。第一次审前会议开启。

“我们现在该以什么主题进行辩护呢？”托马斯转笔思考。

纽特捏着下巴思考，“逃跑的新娘。他不是说上朱丽叶还在抱怨这次的订婚么？那就用这个主题。随便编个理由就行。”

托马斯制止，“纽特，你不能这样。我们要讲真相。”

“托米！”纽特忍不住喊了托马斯的昵称，“审判中，控辩双方各自向陪审团称述一个故事。谁的故事展示好，谁就赢了。”

托马斯依旧在坚持，“我觉得还是应该努力去找出真相。”

纽特直起身，“托米，你不是老天，不能证明事实。检方也不能，我们只能通过证据合理的推证。但这并不代表事实。”

托马斯沉默，但这不代表认可。纽特很了解托马斯的沉默代表着什么，“我才是这个团队的头，你们都要听我的。托米，放下你的正义感。”

托马斯听从，和大家一起找资料。


	2. Chapter 2

距离审判还有48小时

第一次审前会议在接下案子的24H之后展开了。

首先是特蕾莎，她详细的梳理目前已经有的证据，“证明马德里是凶手的证据只有两条，一，他是最后见过朱丽叶的人；二，他车内有血迹。除此以外什么都没有。对于朱丽叶，她的背景很简单，普通家庭出身，靠努力成为明星。不过，她的未婚夫小霍尔和她的闺蜜莱西私下里关系亲密。”

纽特指着特蕾莎列出的最后一条线索，“很好，可以按照这个方向，描述成新娘发现未婚夫的不忠于是决定逃跑。”

托马斯反驳，“没有确凿的证据，我们如果被盘问的话怎么办？”

托马斯说的没错，这是一个棘手的问题，纽特低下头，手指轻轻的摩挲着鼻梁。

米诺看看两位主辩，尴尬的插话：“托马斯说的没错。检方会针对你的观点用提问攻击你，直到你出现漏洞。”

纽特抬头，“那就以其人之道还治其人之身。我们这次的对手是检方的盖里。我对他很了解，我们可以针对检方设计庭审。”

特蕾莎摊手，表示不理解。米诺双手环抱在胸前，一脸疑惑的看着纽特。

托马斯惊讶，“你想让我们收集盖里的信息，然后在庭上针对他收集的信息进行提问。”

“没错。我们不需要故事，只需要具有杀伤力的问题。把这些问题放在一起，就是一副完美的画，叫做‘合理疑点’。到时候，检方的证据就不攻自破。”

纽特的想法，托马斯永远都是第一个懂得。特蕾莎摊摊手，这和她没关系，她只负责收集证据。米诺躺在椅子里，不发表任何观点。

托马斯不太赞成纽特的看法，“我觉得，我们还是应该要把重点放在收集各种和被害人有关的信息。特蕾莎，你接着去查受害人的信用卡记录之类的。”

“明天开庭，你觉得今晚来的急吗？清醒点托马斯。我们需要赢。”纽特试图打消托马斯的念头。

托马斯虽然闭上嘴，但眼神中的倔强却一再提醒着纽特他的不认同。米诺和特蕾莎也开始摇摆不定。

纽特很明显的看出队伍里开始出现意见分歧，“我才是把你们组织到一起人！我才是领导！这次必须听我的！”他摔门而去。

特蕾莎不安的看着托马斯。虽然平常两人也会有意见不和的时候，但像现在这样一言不合摔门而去的情况极为少见。纽特在这件事上突然固执的可怕，和平常镇定的他判若两人。

米诺带着一丝幸灾乐祸的笑容说道：“兄弟，你死定了。”

托马斯害怕纽特看不开，和自己较劲，急急跑出去。果不其然，在安全出口的拐角处，托马斯发现了叼着烟的纽特。他冲过去，夺下了纽特嘴里的烟，“不是答应我戒了么？”

突然被抢走烟，纽特有些发懵，回过神发现是托马斯，他微微低头，“对不起。”

托马斯掐灭烟，轻轻抱住纽特，“嘿，嘿，没关系，对我，你永远不用道歉。”

纽特渐渐放松下来，任由托马斯抱着他。楼道里的灯光将两个人的影子拉长，融为一体。

托马斯感觉到纽特渐渐平静下来，才放开他。两个人坐在楼梯上，他揽着纽特的肩，“我相信，这次你一定会赢盖里的。输了也没关系，还有我。”

纽特整理好心情，笑骂：“你这是诅咒我会输。”

托马斯立刻表示他没有，两个人又笑嘻嘻的回到了会议厅。

米诺和特蕾莎看到两人笑嘻嘻的回到会议厅，就知道两个人又重归于好了。特蕾莎张张嘴，米诺看懂她在说“小两口吵架。”趁两个主辩手没注意的时候，扯扯嘴角笑起来。

重新回来的纽特接着开会。托马斯也不再反驳，他配合着纽特的思路把故事线理顺，开始写开场陈述。

会后，八卦心极强的米诺蹭到托马斯身边，挤眉弄眼。

托马斯斜眼看着他，“你发病了？”

米诺翻了个白眼，“你有药吗？我就想问问，纽特怎么了？感觉他接了案子以后情绪不太对。”

特蕾莎也蹭过来，八卦之心昭然若揭。

托马斯无奈的看着一直盯着他的两位，“你们没有事情做吗？要不我让纽特给你们加班？”

特蕾莎和米诺不甘心的按下躁动的八卦之心，一脸幽怨的去收集证据。


	3. Chapter 3

庭审开始。

纽特一行带着被告人信心十足的进了法庭。纽特还特地去和盖里握手，“好久不见，这次我会赢的。”

盖里嗤笑，“别太得意，从大学那会儿你就没赢过。”

“走着瞧。”纽特假笑着松开手。

盖里坐到检方的位置上，“拭目以待。”

开场陈述写的异常完美，配合上纽特独特的演讲技巧，陪审团很快就被打动了，开始认同纽特的观点：新娘是自己逃跑的。相比之下，盖里的开场称述就显得单调乏味，不太打动陪审团。

举证环节，纽特指着显示证据的电视屏幕，将疑点一一指出。“最后一个看见朱丽叶的是被告，但没有直接证据证明他是犯人。而且，这是车内血迹分布图，可以明显看到，车内只有少量血迹，都集中在座椅下面。这完全可以证明我委托人所陈述的‘朱丽叶脚被石子划到’的说法。所以，我的委托人只是碰巧和这个事件有关系，非常倒霉的牵涉其中。”

陪审团的几位开始皱眉，在小本子上写着什么。纽特知道这是他们开始怀疑检方陈述的表现。

法官询问：“还有其他问题吗？”

纽特表示没有看，退回到自己的座位上得意的看着盖里。

托马斯小声称赞：“演讲不错。”

纽特挑眉，“开场陈述写的很好。”

特蕾莎和米诺在心里翻了个白眼。

法官：“检方开始举证。”

盖里将纽特已经展示的证据又展示了一遍。

接下来是交叉盘问的环节。双方先是对酒保马德里进行询问，马德里的回答和之前一样，他只是被叫过去送喝醉的朱丽叶回家，车上的血迹是朱丽叶被石子划到留下的。然后是马德里的女友，开始称述马德里是一个平凡胆小有道德的酒保，绝对不会做出违违法的事情。再接着分别是朱丽叶的未婚夫小霍尔以及她的闺蜜莱西的称述。他们都表现出对朱丽叶的怀念和对凶手的憎恨。小霍尔甚至在庭上情不自禁的哭泣起来。

“小霍尔，我有一个问题想问你。”纽特站到小霍尔的面前，缓慢又清晰的说，“你下周就要订婚了，确实是一件开心的事情，未婚妻还这么漂亮。”

小霍尔点头，“是的。她答应我的求婚的时候，我很开心。”

托马斯微微皱眉。他偶然间看到盖里不自觉上扬的嘴角，直觉告诉他，盖里似乎在密谋着什么。他担心的盯着纽特。纽特发现了他担心的眼神，微微点头示意没事。

纽特：“那请问，您上周四为什么和莱西小姐一起出去旅游？她可是您未婚妻的闺蜜，太亲近的关系，不怕未婚妻误会么？”

盖里：“反对，诱导性提问。”

法官：“反对无效。”

小霍尔只能直面纽特的问题。但他的回答并没有起到解释的作用。纽特一个个打量着陪审团的神情动作。大部分陪审团都认为小霍尔和莱西有暧昧关系。

“这里是小霍尔和莱西的通话记录以及一些短信信息，可以证明，朱丽叶的未婚夫小霍尔和她的闺蜜莱西有染。我们猜测朱丽叶是生气跑走——”

盖里打断，“反对，诱导性猜测。”

法官敲锤，“反对有效。”

纽特改变证词，“被告正积极寻找朱丽叶的下落，证明自己的清白。”

纽特确定自己的故事完美无缺，一定能打动陪审团。托马斯却再一次看见盖里扬起的嘴角。

盖里：“很抱歉纽特，朱丽叶小姐可能没办法证明了。”

纽特惊讶回头。托马斯、米诺和特蕾莎也惊讶的看着他。

法官：“检方，请说明情况。”

盖里上前递交文件，“昨晚，我们接到匿名举报，然后在码头上发现了朱丽叶的尸体，尸检报告表明是他杀。”

盖里递交的证据充分的证明了朱丽叶不是逃跑，而是被害。纽特“新娘逃跑”的说法瞬间被推翻。猝不及防的致命一击，打的他措手不及。他有些茫然的看向托马斯。

盖里转过身解释：“因为是昨晚才发现的，还没来得及递交材料。现在我们提出新证据。”

托马斯冲纽特眼神示意。纽特很快反应过来，“有新证据提出，我方提出休庭。要求和检方一起进行尸检的证据收集。”

法官敲锤，“同意，两天后开庭。休庭。”

纽特生气的看向盖里。

盖里微笑：“你就没想过我把证据提前通过媒体放出来，就是为了对付你？你永远也不会赢我。”

纽特又懊恼又生气。托马斯拍着他的肩安慰道：“没关系，还有我呢。”

“或许我一开始就应该听你的，是我太自负了。”

托马斯轻笑，“别忘了，我们是辩护律师，可以随机应变，事实变了，我们也要跟着变化。这还是你教我的。”

“你竟然还记得。”纽特笑起来，一扫失败带来的不开心。“特蕾莎、米诺，我们该干活了。”


	4. Chapter 4

媒体对于这起案子紧追不放，新闻大肆报道着检方的消息，以及纽特团队的失败。主持人调侃道：“从没败诉过的洛杉矶第一的律师团队今日受挫。团队主辩托马斯那张代表无罪的脸也不管用了。”

纽特他们可没心思管这些，距离庭审还有40小时。

特蕾莎带着找来的专家杰克急匆匆的赶往验尸房。检方已经开始验尸了，特蕾莎在一旁不停地拍照取证。

验尸结果表示，朱丽叶死因是窒息，脖子上有勒痕。除此以外没有其他致命的伤口。干完活的法医准备收工，却被特蕾莎制止了。

“等等，你们就看一面，不需要把尸体翻过来检查吗？”

法医不耐烦，“我们才是专业人士。”

特蕾莎看向自己带过来的专业人士杰克，杰克表示要验背面。

法医不开心，“你们没有权利要求我们这么做。”

“实际上我们有权利。”特蕾莎态度强硬，“法律规定，辩护律师和检方在收集证据上有相同的权利。我现在要行使我的这项权利。”

法医无奈，把尸体翻过来检查取证。特蕾莎发现尸体的脚底有一处伤口，可以证明朱丽叶被石子划伤的说法。同时，他们还发现，尸体脖子上的勒痕是手指印，有人从后面掐着朱丽叶脖子导致其窒息死亡的。他们将证据录下，赶回办公室。

办公室里的纽特、托马斯、米诺三人也没有闲着。他们抓紧一切时间调查着任何相关信息。

“你们快来看这个！”托马斯把发现拿到纽特和米诺面前，“你看，小霍尔离过两次婚，每次都被骗走一大笔财务。”

“风流史有什么好看的。”米诺不解。

纽特接过材料，仔细看了看，“有关系。你看，前两次结婚都没有婚前财产协议书。到了这次订婚，突然就多了一个婚前财产协议书。”

米诺依然不知道这之间有什么联系。

托马斯替纽特解释：“还记得马德里说当晚送朱丽叶的时候，听到她在抱怨么？”

“记得，不就不想订婚么。”

纽特手插口袋，靠着桌子站，“你忽略了一点。”

“是的，”托马斯接过话，“他说朱丽叶抱怨霍尔家的小气，还提到财产协议，就是这一份婚前财产协议书。按照上面的条款，她如果签了这份协议书，就代表小霍尔的财产和她没有关系。”

米诺有点懂了，“所以，你的意思是因为她不签这份协议，所以被杀了？！有钱人家真可怕。为了钱真的是什么都能干出来。该不会是小霍尔杀了朱丽叶，然后又自己打电话报的警吧。”

米诺天马行空的脑洞，让托马斯和纽特相视一笑。

纽特吩咐：“米诺，你去调查一下匿名举报电话是谁打的。他有可能是案子的目击证人。”

“好咧。”米诺接到任务立刻去检查厅取证。

米诺在要求取证的时候被告知法律保护通报者的身份，不能告诉他匿名电话是谁打的。

“算了吧，法律我更熟，法律规定律师可以要求听取录音文件。”米诺对着办事员嘚瑟起来，“我之前可是当过检察官的，看你工作也蛮负责，下次我和你领导一起打球的时候可要好好聊一聊。”

办事员立刻把录音文件拷贝递给米诺。米诺拿到手，就去找声音波纹专家进行声音鉴定。得到的结论是，匿名电话的举报人是小霍尔。米诺开始怀疑人生，“不会吧，真被我说中了？”

距离庭审还有20小时，第二次审前会议召开。

依旧是特蕾莎先列出证据。她将尸检照片一一陈列，详细的解释每一个伤口，还用电脑模型将致命伤清楚的展示出来。

接着是米诺，他将电话录音的结果分析告诉他们，“被我说中了，果然是小霍尔贼喊捉贼，打电话的就是他。”

纽特给米诺泼了盆凉水，“你知道语音证据现在没有得到广泛认可吧。”

米诺歪头，表示不知道。托马斯抱歉的看着他，“你的证据不能作为直接证据展示陪审团。没办法证明你的猜测。”

米诺颓然，“为什么不能作为证据呢？唉。我们接下来该怎么辩护？证明小霍尔有罪？”

纽特和托马斯相视一笑，异口同声的说：“不，律师永远不会知道事情的真相。”

纽特：“接下来，托马斯将作为一辩，在明天的庭审上进行辩护。我们只要证明马德里无罪就行。”

托马斯惊讶，“你舍得把赢过盖里的机会让给我？”

纽特不满的看着他，“你赢不就是我赢，有区别么？而且新闻里不是说了，团队主辩托马斯可是长着一张代表无罪的脸。”

托马斯笑了，“你这是嫉妒。”

纽特眨眨眼：我有吗？

米诺和特蕾莎拒绝吃狗粮，用最快的速度收拾东西回家。


	5. Chapter 5

距离庭审还有两个小时。

纽特和托马斯紧张的复查着资料。特蕾莎指导专家杰克该如何穿衣打扮，怎样说话能让陪审团听得更明白，更有说服力。米诺扛着所有准备好的证据和拉着文件箱的助理一起前往法庭。

据庭审还有20分钟。检方、辩方、法官及陪审团纷纷入座。米诺小声说道：“我可不是苦力，下次这种时候能不能多找一个实习生？”

纽特点头，“你出钱就可以。”

米诺委屈：明明你才是大老板，为什么要我出钱。

托马斯拉平西服下摆。纽特问：“准备好了吗？”

“没问题。”

盖里走过来和纽特握手，“又见面了，希望这次庭审会给你留下深刻的印象。毕竟，你又输给我了。”

纽特嘴角微微扬起，“应该会是深刻的印象。请多关照。”

庭审开始。

检方先陈述。盖里陈述完坐下，等着纽特站起来。出乎意料的是，纽特坐在二辩的位置上，站起来的是托马斯。

托马斯放弃了之前逃跑新娘的故事，转而以平实的方式主张马德里的无罪。再一次声明：马德里只是碰巧出现在和案子相关的地点，和此案无关。

根据第五修正案，已经作证的证人不需要再一次宣誓作证，所以交叉审问的环节被去掉，只有举证环节。

盖里展示了尸检照片，他指出是马德里从背后掐住了朱丽叶的脖子，导致其窒息死亡。

陪审团神情凝重的看着照片，上面可以看到朱丽叶脖子的手指印。盖里微微有些得意，陪审团的已经开始倾向于他的观点。

托马斯向法官申请，让负责证据收集的特蕾莎上前演示。法官同意。特蕾莎将移动屏拖到陪审团和法官的面前，“从尸检照片可以看到，尸体脚底有一处伤口，可以充分的证明被告没有撒谎。被害人当晚被石子划伤，所以会有少量血迹在车里。”

陪审团开始仔细的看着照片，在纸上做着记录。

特蕾莎接着把脖子上勒痕的照片显示出来，“我们在电脑上建立了一个模型，并且根据尸体尺寸做了一个模型。”

说着，她拿出准备好的一个透明的头像模型，“这个是按照尸体的尺寸做的一个局部模型，脖子上有传感器，可以将压痕传到屏幕上，最后显示出压痕的大小。现在，我想请专家杰克证明一下这是否可以作为有效证据。”

特蕾莎示意杰克开口。

杰克：“可以作为有效证据。他的原理是，在脖子那里会有压力传感器和热传感器。当人的手握上去的时候，这些传感器会有感应，然后将数据传导到电脑上，将大小形状展示出来。”

特蕾莎调出了3D模型图，图像上可以清晰的看到尸体上伤痕的投影。

杰克继续说：“这个方法在2008年的葛林顿案件和2014年的皮斯特谋杀案中都用过，可作为有效证据。”

托马斯对纽特着咬耳朵，“我花一个晚上做的。这么样？”

纽特点头，“厉害，这么快就做好了。”

托马斯得到纽特的夸奖，兴奋的蹭了蹭他的肩。

纽特：“坐好，你可是主辩。”

托马斯乖巧坐好。

特蕾莎请小霍尔和马德里上前分别抓住模型的脖子。

盖里：“反对，违反第五修正案。”

托马斯立刻起身反驳：“这不是作证，只是演示的一部分，没有宣誓作证，第五修正法不管用。”

“反对无效。”法官一锤定音。

马德里和小霍尔分别上前握着模型的脖子。显示屏上清楚的展示了两个人按压的痕迹。马德里的痕迹，明显和尸体上的不一样。

托马斯起身，到了他该陈述的时候，“请两位伸出手。”

小霍尔和马德里不明所以的伸出手。

托马斯指着他们手说：“可以清楚的看到，被告的手和小霍尔先生相比明显短小，压痕和尸体上明显不一致，我主张被告无罪。”

举证环节结束，要求双方总结辩论。盖里再一次强调马德里就是凶手。轮到托马斯，他回头看到一一注视着他的纽特，突然有了灵感，“有人告诉我，律师是永远不知道事实真相的，检察官也是。我觉得他说的没错。我们不是上帝，并不能知道到事情的真相。我觉得陪审团的神圣就在于，根据这些确凿的证据来证明一个人的清白，让他得到公正的审判。我主张被告无罪。”

法官和陪审团去开会，最终确定马德里无罪。

托马斯得意说：“一定是我最后的总结打动了评审。”

纽特笑，“你说的‘有人’是谁啊？”

托马斯不好意思的看着他。

米诺凑过来，“我看小霍尔的握痕和尸体上的也不是很吻合啊？难道他也不是凶手？那凶手是谁啊？”

托马斯和纽特很有默契的说：“律师永远不会知道事情的真相。”


End file.
